Vow of Amber
by Tenchi Kai
Summary: Discontinued. Here I was again, bored as usual. I found myself stuck sitting on the wooden dock while the early morning sun shown down.
1. Usual?

**Vow of Amber**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. Promise.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Usual?**

Looking over the whole city that stood in twilight, the teenage girl smiled. She couldn't help but notice the beauty of the city from so high up on the clock tower. The yellowish light touched everything and everyone, making it almost seem the whole city was a golden jewel, unwilling to be sold and worth millions. Wind blew the girl's long brown hair and sent chills down her back. As much as the girl hated this place, she couldn't help but have a slight feeling of enjoyment as she looked on Twilight Town.

With both of her arms wrapped around one of the clock tower's tall columns, her brown eyes watched in amusement as she looked down upon all the people that walked along and continued with their day as usual; keeping to their schedules like little lapdogs. Of course, she had one too. Everyone did. No matter what, you always have to go to school. Not much of one, but still so.

She never did like school. The first day of kindergarten, she cried for her parents all day.

"Knew I'd find you here, Lei." a male voice stated bluntly. She knew that voice well. Thinking about it, he cried with her that day. It was her twin brother Zane. His hair was quite a bit shorter then hers and blondish, but they had the same light blue eyes. You wouldn't know they were twins by looking at them.

Letting go of her column, she tuned to her brother that had come up behind her just moments before. "I knew you would; that's why I'm here."

Zane only smiled at his sister. He had taken care of both of them since the first day in the orphanage. That was a long time ago, though. He, being the almighty mature one, did his best not to think about it. He turned his gaze to Lei, "What's so great about being up here anyway?"

Lei remarked, "I like the view. The city looks a lot better from here." Thinking to herself, she realized how simple of an answer that had been.

"Hey guys!" a female voice said, walking up behind them. A cheery disposition seemed to flow within the voice.

Turning around, Lei took notice to her and her brother's friend. "What's up, Lilly?"

Lei noticed that Lilly seemed to have a bigger smile on then she had ever seen on her before. Her nickname, Phoenix, appeared to be anything but fitting for her at this point, but she was not named that for the sake of pure anger. It was her quick fuse that earned her the nickname. However, she was still a wonderful friend to have around if times got rough. She was a very reliable; especially when you needed her the most.

"The sky, what else is their?" Lilly said. She took her place between two of the columns of the tower and just sat there, as she usually did. She held a small cherry red apple in her hand, taking a bite every now and then.

"Not sure," Zane stated with a little hit of sarcasm. Strangely, he looked at his friend as if this would be the last time he would ever see her again.

Lei took a notice to her brother gendering at Lilly in such an abnormal way. Unsure of what to think, she looked up at her brother. He only pretended to smile back at her. This was not normal. The way he looked at her; the way he faked his smile. He knew something that no one else did. Lei, being the almighty immature one, was bent on finding out what it was. At least, she usually would be. Whatever he knew was bad; she was probably better off not knowing.

Startling brisk footsteps were heard from behind the teenagers. The sound was, Zane could tell, that of hard shoes; possibly boots. Zane was the first to turn to the sound of the footsteps. Just as he feared. It was _him_ - the one he had been running from all this time. A smirk was pasted on his nearly whie face; strange how noticeable the color was even with the hood that covered most of his face.

Lei and Lilly followed, standing, as the sight of the clocked man disturbed both of them. "Who are you," Lei declared, trying to sound like she was fearless.

The clocked man turned to Lei, his smirk widened. "It took me quite awhile, but I finally found both of you."

Lei wasn't amused. She could tell that whoever it was could certainly see right through her; surely he acknowledged her fear. The teen was made very uncomfortable by this. However, the fact that there was nothing she could do about it only appeared to make it worse. Who was this guy anyway? A big shot in a black coat who thinks he can own the world?

Lilly's eyes meet Zane's. The first thing she noticed was the stricken look of grief on his face. He looked as if he was lost in his own little world, not noticing that something needed to be done in this time and day. The truth was he knew. It was, he figured, his fault the man he tried his best to give an angrily scowl was here because of him. _He_ did it. He and his sister, one knew very little of the situation, have been running from them for quite sometime.

"She's wanted, you know that, don't you?" he spoke again in the same deep tone. Yes, he knew. Lei was wanted by the order. She was supposed to become one of them. Why not? It made since. They couldn't have him; they wanted her.

Lei's gaze changed once again towards Lilly. Was she the one they wanted? "You know that I won't let you have her while I'm still breathing."

The smirk never faded. "I was counting on it, actually. To bad it would happen that you'll have the grief of knowing that she slipped right through your fingers."

Lei remembered that she could nearly read her twin's mind just a few minutes ago. It would seem that whatever bond they shared had broken – at least for the moment. She was getting more and more worried about what they need her for (no longer did she think it was Lilly they wanted). The last words of the clocked figure kept running through her head in an endless loop. She was going to be forced to protect herself.

"What about me?" Lilly, who was now looking angry, yelled. "I'm still here to help him!"

"You matter not." he looked at her and said simply.

It was then Lilly decided to eat the last bite she could have of her apple, and threw it at the man with all the force she had in her wrist. She aimed for the head, but it didn't quite make it. He had caught it without any error, of course, with his right hand. Lilly's small fuse was getting shorter, but there was nothing she could do.

He let out a laugh and gazed at Lei. "Have fun with the dusk. They will bring you to me."

As quickly as he came, he used a black portal and made his way back to wherever he came from. Soundlessly, a white _thing _appeared. It was about four feet tall, and had a stringy kind of figure. The symbol on top of what would have been its head was that of the order, Zane knew. He also knew at a disadvantage because he had never faced one of these things before. He had no idea what they would do to him, either.

One more came, and the first one lunged for Zane. He used his only weapon, a small and simple sword, to fight it off. However, it didn't work very well...

* * *


	2. Island Dreams…

**Vow of Amber**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my original characters. I don't even own some of them because other people have a tendency to help me out quite a bit. Go figure.

**A/N: **Hey people! How have ya'll been? Sorry it's taken me so long to write anything down, but I've been quite busy with school and such. Hopefully from now on this story will flow on a normal basis, but I can only promise that I will try my best. I hope you like this chapter; it's more of an "open your eyes" type thing, rather then anything else. Thanks to all my reviews! You guys rock **REALLY** hard! One last thing - I'm sorry if it's a little different. I tried to have a character make an appearance, but it didn't work out so well.

**Song suggestion: **"Pinch Me" by Barenaked Ladies. You can find it on their greatest hits CD.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Island Dreams…**

The only alarm clock no one could ever turn off; the one that has a quiet vow to get you up at the sometime of day, everyday, no matter what. It was the one in her head, placed there naturally by sticking to the same schedule every school day. That was the very thing that woke Lei up. You already know what it is, especially if you have to do that very same thing. This teen hated school quite a bit, and this was one of many reasons. Waking up on Saturdays to find that it's only six o'clock can get annoying. In other words, none really blamed her.

However annoying waking up may have been, having a headache that pulsated wasn't of much assistance. Neither did the fact that she didn't have any idea where she was. She estimated that one hour she had been awake, quietly and patiently staring at the rising sun. Don't get Lei wrong, she loved the beauty of the scene. In all truths, that's probably what kept her there, on the edge of the sands, watching the waves come in and out. Waiting for someone to come up and say a simple "hi" or even something like "what the heck are you doing here?" was getting extremely mind-numbing. Were there even people here?

No longer content with sitting and watching the sunrise, she stood up. Turning to face the place she had been forced to reside, she first noticed that there really wasn't any sign of civilization. However disappointing it may have been, Lei's facial expression didn't change. The youthful apathetic face had been pasted there for that whole one hour. It didn't undergo any change for any emotion in the least. It was, of course, complete disbelief and utter denial. In her mind, she was just waiting to wake up; to have Zane or Lilly yell at her for skipping class again.

She sat down again, pretending to be pleased with the sight of nothing but palm and coconut trees. The longer she waited to wake up, the more the situation became obscenely genuine. Once again she stood up; this time, without the apathetic face of before, but a newly crafted deeply saddened frown. Carefully not observing her surroundings, she walked slowly to one of those many palm trees. She sat against the small tree and forced herself to close her eyes. Sleep came almost instantly afterwards.

A harsh voice that was on the verge of being to low to understand was the new, fast acting alarm clock. It, you guessed it, was a voice she had never heard before. Even if, for a split second, it seemed roughly recallable, the feeling was easily shaken off. On the other hand, Lei's ears no longer picked up the waves. Nor did her nose detect the smell of an ocean of any sort or type. If fact, if she tried hard enough, it almost seemed like she was again at Twilight Town; maybe it was the appealing golden color she could see before she even opened her eyes. Maybe the five senses were fooling her.

Reality hit her like a ton of bricks, to put it bluntly. Now she could hear the rustle of her classmates walking around the classroom and…the teacher. _That's_ why the voice had been recognizable. She did it, again. Falling asleep in class only could answer up to two break dentations. The first thing she felt on herself was the drool that had accumulated while in that deep sleep. As her head lifted itself, she saw her brother's face bearing down on her. Pasted on it was a least favorite of Lei's, a scorn that was many, many, many times worse than anything "Mr. Fake hair" could come up with.

Before anything else could be made out in her sleepy state of mind, the bell rang at its normal hourly time. Suddenly, she picked up her small, black backpack and stuffed the notebook that she had ridiculously drooled on in it. She felt like an idiot. Today was note day in that class, and she hadn't taken a single one of the all important study helpers. She smiled at her brother with a grin that seemed to say the words that hadn't quite made it out of her lips. She hadn't the time to get the air. Turning to the teacher that sat at his desk, she pointed to the door of the classroom.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly while she walked passed her brother, her destination the fifteen minute waiting room across the hall. That's what she called it, anyway. She already knew that Zane held the blue slip that she needed to stay in dentition, but the math teacher that kept the "problem" kids wouldn't stop her from going to where she's got to go. That thought was almost laughable.

"Did you stay up all night again?" Zane asked, walking with her across the hall, now half accepting that she was truly sorry. He could see by his sister's actions and expressions that she wouldn't have done it on purpose. She usually wasn't like this, you have to understand. It's more likely to be run over by the train in the middle of school then her be apologetic for anything she does wrong. Question: where's the train?

Lei watched as Zane stopped and pulled out a piece of gum out of his pocket. The gum was the type she liked most; she knew by the small blue and black label. Almost as if under a trance, he handed the gum to her. She smiled, this time a pure one of unity to her brother. Although it was strange and completely unusual for him to be nice to her, they seem to think a like. So odd, in fact, that she often said that it would take the train running him over to show an ounce of rule leverage. Question: where's the train?

"I had a nightmare…," she continued to walk, not wanting to be late because of second bell. She took the small stick of gum Zane handed to her, carefully placing it into her mouth before she could get caught by the math teacher running break dentition.

Lei took a seat at one of the many wooden desks at the back of the small room that were older than (she made jokes about this all the time) the class they were in. She frowned and looked up at the teacher, who was trying to give her a look of anger. However, it fazed none of the students, because even when she was happy about something, that look was almost the same. You see, it was from many, many long years of giving that stare at people. She was twice as old as the desks…almost three. The same old bun was put into her black hair, and the same old flowery shirts and pants were being worn.

The staring contest was over almost two seconds after the competitors acknowledged its existence. Lei looked away first, but only because the teacher was about to turn to another student that had staid in because of a test they she hadn't finished. It was the blonde Roxas. He wasn't quite Lei's friend, but they weren't enemies, either. Many times had she seen him on the clock tower with his friends when she wasn't there. He was looking up at the teacher, asking a few questions.

To the teen's direct left was a friend of her bother and her, Lilly – better known as Phoenix. Her smirk was in place of a laugh, as if laughing about what Lei, without a doubt, was sitting at that very desk for. The only reason she didn't take the time to laugh, of course, was she would have found herself in even more trouble if she would've "spoken without permission".

Becoming bored within those fifteen minutes, naturally Lei began to think about the nightmare that had kept her awake the night before. In all truths, she had that nightmare many times in the past. There were many different endings to that vary same dream. In fact, every time she had it, something was changed or twisted in a way to make it worse. Sometime ago, she did her best to try to explain the nightmare to her brother. He refused to listen, though; always to busy to hear her out. Some excuse was always the cause. Incredibly soon, Lei found herself making excuses not to ask him or even tell him about it.

Going back to the island dream she had while asleep in class, which was an angelic dream compared to the black coated man dream, she hadn't had it before. Believe it or not, it was true. Her mind drew a blank when she tried to figure out why or what would make her mind think about an island. Maybe it was a subconscious life lesson, though. She kept thinking about how bad she has it here; well, at least she's not completely alone.

Sometime after school, she rested in her small room. She knew, of course, that she was lucky that she even had a room to call her own. Clothes and old school papers were placed carelessly on the floor, but the clutter didn't seem to bother anyone in the orphanage enough to actually get her to pick them up. The walls were purple, which she loved. Her small bed was placed next to a window, where she left the blinds open to the point where you could see just enough of the light from outside to notice it.

Lei had placed herself in a resting position on the small bed, lying comfortingly on her stomach. Placed on her face was a look of deep thought. She had been home, or at least what she called home, for about two hours. Yet, she still wore her blue and white school uniform. The teen placed her arms around the two large pillows that were in simple white pillow covers. Past the newly washed covers, she could feel the tattered stuffing of the pillows, however she was more then used to it. A yawn escaped from her mouth, and the expression once again changed into one of tiredness.

Brown eyes took one last glance at the clouds that were building up. A few quiet seconds after, they closed. In doing so, their master finally went into a dreamless state of sleep; serene and restful. It was true that Lei hadn't done that very thing in quite sometime. It was because the mind cluttered with nightmares. Luck so had it that it would let her have one more rest before it took her into the adventure. Oh yes, fate would have its way with her, Zane, and Phoenix.

* * *


	3. Zane’s Disappearance

**Vow of Amber**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my original characters. Sorry to disappoint everyone!

**A/N: **Everyone! Sorry this is such a sort chapter, but sometimes one just can't do anything about it. March 28! Everyone ready? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so sorry that I couldn't have come up with something longer in shorter time. Keep smiling; next chapter is going to be a good one. Trust me…

**Song suggestion: **"Lights and Sounds" by Yellowcard; on their CD with the same name (lights and sounds).

* * *

**Chapter Three: Zane's Disappearance**

Our hero was awoken by the storm; to be more precise, the crackle of thunder. Despite what you may think, she was now roaming the narrow halls of her orphanage probing for her brother. When her eyes first opened, she thought about looking for him. Perhaps it was because she was just a little afraid of the thunder – maybe it was because she had that feeling you get when your best friend's in trouble. Whatever it may have been, she found herself walking the halls to get to her brother's bedroom door.

The hall was filled with crayon markings, food and drink stains, and, in some places, there was even glue stuck to the floor. Of course, you really wouldn't expect much else out of an orphanage. Lei made her way past the never-ending mess and finally got to Zane's door. It was closed, like it usually was, but that was where the normality ended. Lei knocked, but no answer. If he would have been asleep, the door would have been locked – and it wasn't. Something was going on; she could feel it.

With a sad expression pasted on her face and prancing butterflies in her stomach, she proceeded to open the door to her brother's room. As it opened, the difference in it and the hall was the first thing that anyone would have noted. However many times Lei had been in this room, she would always feel like an idiot for not keeping her room this clean. There was nothing on the floor, and the bed was perfectly made. Spick and span like it always was - nothing too strange there.

After that, Lei found herself sitting on her bother's bed, thinking about what has been going on. Nothing was out of place, it seemed. That is, until Lei noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was her brother's gloves, lying unattended on the dresser directly across the bed from which she sat. Those black leather gloves, Lei knew from experiences with her brother, were Zane's favorite pair of gloves. In fact, under the usual circumstances, excluding school, he wouldn't leave his room without them.

In that instant, Lei's near smile changed into a gloomy glare at the gloves. This was, of course, only because this meant that he was gone. Kidnapping was never a problem at the orphanage, but it would appear that it was now. Onlookers might think "Hey, what about the rest of the orphanage," or "what about outside?" but Lei knew better. He **was** _gone_. Besides, it was storming outside, remember? He wouldn't do something like that.

Lei stood up and walked over to the wooden dresser that belonged to her brother. At a glace at the mirror placed on the wall above the dresser, Lei saw a greatly frazzled young girl in a worn-out maroon tank top. Looking away rather quickly, she picked up her brother's gloves. Using her right hand, she put the left one on carefully; then she positioned the right glove. This was the only way she could make sure he would get them later. Lei knew that he would be grateful for doing this.

Lei turned around, now noticing something that was oddly out of place in the room that was nearly perfect. The window, placed above the headboard of Zane's bed, was wide open; cold wind and rain came in the room. It was a small window, but why hadn't she noticed it before? Lei walked back over to the bed and, now standing on it, closed and locked the window. She had fought the curtain being manipulated by the wind to do it, but she came out dry. Her hair was messed up more then it already was, though.

It was odd, she noticed after doing the deed, that Zane's simple gloves fit her hands so well. Maybe they were just a "one size fits all" type of thing. Still, it seemed as uncanny as the time she aced a math text by singing a song in her head. Go figure.

A crash sounded throughout the room, making Lei shutter…

* * *


	4. Side Chapter: Blitzoff!

**Vow of Amber**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my original characters. I don't even own some of them because other people have a tendency to help me out quite a bit. Go figure.

**A/N: **Wow…it's been awhile…I'm really sorry. I guess with everything going on, I've been a little busy. Before you ask, this is called side chapter because what I wrote is as a sort of spin-off of my actual story. I want you all to know that this won't be the last time I will write something, but it might be another long while until I get around to it. I wrote this chapter with all of my heart and to the best of my ability; my aim was actually to make fun of Mary Sue's, but it didn't really come out that way. Right now it's eleven and I need to get to bed. I would love it if you all would tell me what you think of this chapter.

* * *

**Side Chapter #1: Blitzoff!**

"_Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun.  
Everybody's working hard to have some fun.  
First you want a million then a million and one.   
Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun._

_Everybody's doing everything they can.  
Some will count on luck, and some will make a plan.  
If you want to get it, got to get it done.   
Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun._

_Mama said listen to me,  
I can't tell you what your life's gonna be.  
Every day there's something new, it's true.  
A light could shine on you._

_But they try and they try,  
Waiting for the clouds to disappear from the sky._"

- Hilary Duff, "A Day in the Sun"

**H**ere I was again, bored as usual. I found myself stuck sitting on the wooden dock while the early morning sun shown down. As for the events of yesterday, I had still not managed to see what was going on with Sora and Kairi. Something told me, however, that it wasn't my problem nor was I going to get involved. In fact, I'm pretty sure it wasn't a problem in the first place. It would appear that they had eventually made up, like always. I can't say I'm surprised in the least. I began to move my dangling, bare feet in the water as warm wind blew through my hair.

"It's a nice day…," I mumbled to the air as I waited for someone, or something, to agree with me for no particular reason, "just like every single day here. It's so boring!"

I looked up to the sky for the first time that day and noticed a rather large cloud formation making its way to the island. I turned my head to the side and furrowed my brows in thought. It seemed a bit odd. How often did rainy weather even happen at Destiny Islands? It was almost always sunny and rarely rainy at all; which caused me to wonder why dull gray and black storm clouds were only a few hours away from the island paradise. I thought for a moment on this, and decided that the island needed a good rain for once. After all, it hadn't rained since about six months ago.

I turned my attention away from the sky; it's best to keep your head out of the clouds. Everyone had eventually appeared back upon the island. Sixteen year-olds Wakka and Tidus, both wearing their normal bright colored attire, were playing their monotonous game of blitzball. Sora and Riku, also wearing their normal attire, were taking part as well. They often did. I looked over to the papou tree to see Kairi and Selphie sitting there, just talking to one another. Nothing seemed to be out of place. I guessed nobody was paying attention to the weather, let alone the upcoming storm clouds in the sky. It was all so normal, tedious even.

As I found myself watching the game of blitzball play out in the clear blue water, I saw the blue and white striped ball knock Sora in the head. It was highly amusing, but I hid my emotions because I was secretly rooting for his team. What can I say? I had a tendency to root for the underdog. I smiled, laughing a tad, as Sora picked himself up and gave a reassuring smile to Riku, who was further out in the water. Wakka was obviously coming up with a plan of his own, for he was smiling in that way that you couldn't mistake for anything else. At that moment, Tidus had the ball. Everyone knew that he was the undisputable champion in blitzball on the island.

Don't ask me why I was watching that individual game so closely. I suppose that it was the only thing that even vaguely entertained me at the moment. However, I am surely grateful that I was a spectator during that game. I would have never guessed what happened the very next moment as I stared on at the players, whom I thought were too busy to notice me.

With little to no effort, Tidus threw the ball Wakka's way, but Riku managed to intercept it. As the 18 year old caught the ball he smirked; the same old half smile was almost always on his face. What surprised me is what he did with the sphere. His turquoise eyes' glare switched from Sora, who was waiting for his friend to throw him the ball, to me. His gaze wasn't cold, as it normally would be, but it held mischief. I could tell that he was up to _something_.

Before I could even register his actions, the ball came my way. I unfolded my arms from their previous position and caught the blue and white sphere as best I could. Blinking, I looked down at the ball in right hand, then back at the players. Riku was still smirking and everyone else, except Sora who was laughing, was just looking at the silver-haired boy as if he was insane. I began to wonder if it was an inside joke or whatnot, but it would appear that Sora would be the only one that understood it if such were the case.

"Well, are you going to join the game or not?" Riku said while having a smug expression. All the while, Sora finally stopped laughing at me. "You were watching close enough, you know."

Yes, I was a little angry at his arrogance. Who wouldn't be? I kept staring down at the blue and white ball that was still wet from the other players use, tying to think of something to do or say. He had been stupid enough to ask me if I wanted to play, so why not meet the challenge. I pretty much grasped the rules that consisted in the games, plus I knew some of the best moves to play. I looked up at the ball and gazed at Riku, who was still waiting for a response.

"Sure," I paused from my angry reply for a moment and realized that Tidus and his friend Wakka were now waiting for me to finish, "but I'm not going to go easy on you or your friends."

It was right then - sitting there on the dock waiting for Riku's remark – in which I realized that I fit, somehow, into this place. All these thoughts of my being an outcast were without a doubt untrue, as I see now.

As the others, floating in the water, waiting along for me, I threw the ball back to the person that had thrown it at me. I should've been a little bit harsher on Riku and given it to the members of the other team, but I find that I'm not half as mean as I make myself out to be. There are, however, some times that I believe that I should be assertive. Now was definitely not one of those times.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Lei?" He taunted. _Lei_? Heh, looks like I've gone and gotten myself a nickname.

Riku caught the ball that was supposed to be aimed at his head, and spoke up again, "Are you going to jump in the water or not?"

I wanted to shake my head no, but my stubborn side forbade me of that. I was going to have to do this, now that everyone expected me to do so. Plus, I wanted payback for the missing my curfew the night before. Kairi's mother was quite mad. I was planning to be on Tidus and Wakka's team so I could do as much, but before I could get in the water I heard Wakka speak up against it.

"She can be on your team, ya'?" He spoke while pointing to me, but looking at Riku. For a moment I sent him an angry glare, but Tidus nudged his friend and made him correct his statement.

"On second thought, why not ours?" Tidus spoke up. Sora simply shrugged his shoulders at this while Riku looked like he was holding back a laugh.

I stood up, watching the scene play out. After it was over, I took my dive into the water. It was colder than my feet had told me previously, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I did, however, notice the need for a swimming suit. I guess it really didn't matter, because I was going to make this game short and sweet. I doggie paddled over a few feet to where the game was being held. Sora and Riku were off talking strategy as I made my way to Wakka and Tidus. Wakka didn't look to happy to see me, but Tidus seemed a little bit kinder about the whole ordeal.

Wakka spoke up grumpily with his rough voice, looking and jerking his thumb at me as if I had done something wrong. "Why did you want her on our team, Tidus?"

As if answering his question, Tidus looked at me with his eyes that were the same color as the water. I really did wonder why he didn't toss me to the other team, but I was hoping it was because he had noticed the gap between Riku and me. I looked back at Tidus with a bit of a questioning stare, but only an unreadable smile returned it. I blinked, as if asking what he was planning to do. He said zilch. It must be well thought out, because surly he would have told me by now if he needed my help.

"What's going on?" I looked over at Tidus, who still said nothing. I'm almost positive that Wakka was as much in the dark as to what they were doing as I was. So, I spoke up again. "Someone tell me what you've got planned!"

Despite his attempt at keeping quiet, I suspected the only move that made him better then the rest of us at the game. It was a complicated maneuver that required you to be able to jump roughly six feet out of the water. I hadn't quite gotten it down yet. I have almost gotten it, however, once before - not that it matters right now. Tidus's expression changed. Finally all the days on this island were paying off; that was a game signal we made up a few weeks ago. I nodded, knowing that Sora and Riku wouldn't nearly expect what was coming.

Sora and Riku finally got out of their semi-huddle, as if on cue. I smiled as I realized that they truly had no idea about the moves that was about to play out. It was a good game plan that Tidus had come up with all that time ago, but it would take everything I had. I was going to have to keep up with Riku and make the illusion that I've got the ball long enough to make sure that Tidus can make that winning goal.

"So, who's calling the blitzoff?" Riku spoke up, sounding off in his normal arrogant tone.

"You're turn." Tidus spoke up, knowing that is just what he needed. He looked at me one last time, as if to make sure I was ready. I nodded, and the ball was thrown in the air.

* * *


End file.
